The Rain and The Other Side
by Lomiashi
Summary: Today's rain was strange. But they never hated it.


The Rain and The Other Side

by Lomiashi

BoBoiBoy © Animonsta Studio Sdn. Bhd.

.

.

_I get no benefit from this fanfic, but a pleasure. And sorry for bad English! Enjoy!_

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

_What a lovely rainy day..._

Kaizo sipped his coffee, gazed at that rain scenery from his room window. Took a quick break before continue work on the papers in front of him. Sound of the rain echoed in his room, but it was relaxed for Kaizo. Besides of that, this quite and calm atmosphere wasn't only cover his room, but also his house.

It was strange.

Usually, his little brother and his friend would turn this house into concert stage or worse than it. That would annoy him and Kaizo ended up shouting at them, told them to shut up. He had no idea what usually they did and became that noisy. But today, in this rainy day, was so quite and calm. No, they were here. So, made sense if it was strange.

"...I'm running out of the coffee."

Kaizo stood up, stepped out of his room with a mug in his hand. He couldn't continue his work if there was no coffee. Wasn't because he easily fall asleep, but he would tasted vapid sense on his tongue and it would distract his concentration.

The living room waspassed by him. Where his little brother and his firend was. They looked like play kind of RPG game with his little brother's playstation. Kaizo couldn't understand what it was, he never play it, even for once. Too busy with his work. So had no comment on it.

"Akh, I'm lose!"

"...Me, too."

Those reaction stopped Kaizo to continue his step to the kitchen. Curious. Kaizo took a peek to the screen that displayed a huge 'GAME OVER'. Well, Kaizo already knew that was the reason why they sounded so disappointed. But it wasn't something that distracted his mind.

Their reaction. Something was wrong with them.

His brother, Fang, would sound so desperate and his friend would be so noisy. According to his analysis for this whole time.

But, what hasbeenhappened was reverse.

"Let's try once again, Taufan!"

Kaizo could hear his brother shouted to his friend, Taufan. The screen displayed the new game before 'yes' respond his brother's allurement. What a forceful person... Kaizo couldn't remember that he had that kind of brother.

But, there was no a protest nor a rejection. They played again that game in _peaceful _atmosphere. All that could be heard was the game background music and taps sound on the console. Kaizo decided to didn't mind it and continued his step.

.

oOo

.

"Ahahaha!"

That laughter was as disgusting as always, for Kaizo. But this time, more, more, _more_ disgusting. Kaizo felt like want to punch that face that was so desperate 20 minutes ago. And now, Taufan laughed so hard with his usual bright self, the reason why Kaizo couldn't punch his face at this point. He couldn't change Taufan's self to desperate again all of a sudden. Not to mention, Kaizo secretly felt uncomfortable when see that one of his brother's desperate facial expression.

Sighed, Kaizo held the console tighter, tried to control his emotion. He glanced at Taufan before focus on the screen and chose 'New Game' after that huge 'GAME OVER' disappeared. Yes, Kaizo played this game and he regretted it. It was his dumb self's fault who gave in with a fool reason, felt pity with that _desperate_ Taufan and be forced by that forceful Fang. Fortunately, his work almost finished.

And now, Taufan was laughing his poor skill of playing game.

"Never give up, _Abang_!"

And here, Fang was cheering his up just like in the all of three times Kaizo's failure before in this game. That red-eyed boy was more brighter than before, it was still strange, but Kaizo didn't hate it. He was happy to see his brother's other side like this.

This warmth was so calming, more than the rain that almost stopped. Something that never be felt by Kaizo before. And the regretness disappeared like the light of lighting.

Kaizo smirked confidently. "I won't lose again."

"That spirit!"

"And if you lose again, you should treat us lunch outside after this rain." Taufan seemed never let the chance pass just like wind. Smiled at Kaizo with his challenging stare.

Kaizo nodded, didn't let a smirk go on his face. "Deal. And if I win, you the one who should treat us."

"Deal!"

And the game started again.

.

oOo

.

"Whyyyy–?!"

Taufan putted his head on the table, desperately. Made a fake cry. Of course, Kaizo wouldn't feel pity again. That blue sapphire-eyed was just fooling around. Kaizo continued eat his carrot soup. Ah, how warming to eat this soup after the rain. And how amusing to see Taufan lost under him, _for the first time_.

Fang blinked and ate his carrot donut, had no plan to calm his friend down. This was Taufan ownself's fault for making a bet. This was a consequences and he couldn't help, but enjoyed his free carrot donuts.

"... I can't believe I lost. And how come this place sell your both favorite food?" Taufan lifted his head up, stared with unbelieveable expression, and putted it again on the table. "... I'm going to broke."

"It's okay. Some people have said that you will be richer if you give more."

Taufan pouted, couldn't believe he heard it from the _robber_. Kaizo seemed feel nothing when _rob _the _poor_ boy. But Taufan admitted it was his fault, so he wouldn't make it serious. Well yeah, not in this situation, Taufan was a type of person who almost never make something serious.

A sigh could be heard before Taufan lifted his head up again. It's okay then. He just lost his money this whole week. It's okay. He could beg to his little brother to give him some money if he need it. "I'm not going to do it again," said Taufan with all of his determination.

Kaizo chuckled, that made Taufan blink repeatedly. That was rare to see Kaizo look like this. Even his brother stopped eat his carrot donut happily and froze.

"Good for you," was the only thing that Kaizo said before eat his soup again. And explained nothing but a confusion.

_Strange_. Taufan and Fang had a same mind about it.

But there was no one dare to ask, they chose to continue their lunch with the calm atmosphere after the rain.

"By the way, thank you. I will treat you next time."

"... Huh?"

The water was no just clearing the dusty street and making it fresh. The water from the rain also showed other side of people. The stoic one, the disgusted one, the bright one. All of them. They couldn't wait for the next rain. Maybe, this would happen again someday. Or not?

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

_End_

.

.

.

.

A/N: anybody miss meee? No? Okay

Well yeah, I tried to write in English again and IreallyhavenoideawhatIjustwrotewas *cries

It is better than before, I guess? But yeah, I will practice more! Maybe, I only write in English for this fandom. **Maybe. **It is fun to try a new thing and challenge yourself!

Annnddd, sorry for the plothole or grammatical error or _**everything that bad in this fanfic**_.

Thank you for reading! I love you!


End file.
